


Fix It

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should’ve told the boys you were a virgin before you went on the dragon hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

You sighed as you crept down the hall; wincing at every sound hoping it wasn’t one of the dragons. You should’ve told them. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of it, but the last thing you wanted was Dean’s teasing or even worse, trying to hook you up with someone at a random bar. Yeah, you were still a virgin - a virgin on a dragon hunt. You froze as you heard movement. A figure appeared at the end of the hallway - one of the dragons in human form. His head snapped toward you, instantly identifying you as, naturally, a virgin and one of their favorite snacks. You swore loudly and took off running trying to remember which way Dean had gone with the fragmented sword. You slid around the corner and ran straight into another dragon. You tried to scream, but he quickly clapped a hand over your mouth. You flailed and kicked at him, but he just laughed. He effortlessly picked you up and carried you away. 

 

They tied you to a chair and waited for the brothers to find you. Apparently, dragons were a bit more dramatic than your average monster and actually wanted to go through the whole “gloating and spoiling their plan” monologue. You tried to pull at the knots, but they were just too tight and too well done. There were only three of them, one you had seen in the hall, the other that had snatched you, and other came out of no where. The boys could hand them easily, or at least you hoped they could. You heart rate increased as you heard them running down the hall. The dragons heard them too and got ready for them. The Winchesters were still faster. As soon as Sam busted through the door, Dean came in behind him and made quick work of the first two dragons. The last one froze at the sight of the others lying on the floor which gave Dean just enough time to take him down. 

 

“My knights in shining flannel,” You said, sarcasm dripping from your voice. Dean smirked at you while Sam pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting at the rope keeping you to the chair. 

 

“Might want to keep your smart ass comments to yourself, Y/N. You’re the one that got picked for bait,” You rolled your eyes and stood up as soon as Sam had freed you. You rubbed the pink marks the rope left on your wrists. Sam took your hands and examined the rub burns.

 

“We should get something on these.” He muttered, his massive hands enveloping yours. Dean led the way back to the car and you all piled in. You could practically see the wheels turning in Sam’s head. You sighed quietly. He was going to figure it out, you had no doubt of that. Dean pulled up to the motel and you all piled in. He hit the shower first, some of the dragons blood was still on him while Sam took care of your wrists, gently rubbing healing ointment over the marks. 

 

“Thanks,” you muttered as he finished. He watched you carefully as you stared stubbornly at your lap. As soon as Dean got out of the shower, Sam got in and Dean left to grab food. He was still gone when Sam was finished so you climbed in and washed the dirt and stress of the day away. You washed yourself quickly and dried off. When you turned the water off, you could barely hear the boys talking to each other. You heard your name mentioned through the door as you redressed in your shorts and t-shirt. As soon as you opened the door they stopped talking. They had figured it out, you knew it. You sat awkwardly as you all ate and threw away the trash. They were quiet, more quiet than normal until Sam spoke up. 

 

“Why did the dragon target you?” He asked simply. You wanted to shrug and lie, say they just saw you as an easy target, but you knew there was no point. 

 

“You know why,” you answered quietly. You ducked your head not wanting to see them. You felt Sam move and sit behind you. You were sitting with your legs crossed underneath you, and his long legs circled around you. His head came down to your shoulder settling in the crook of your neck. 

 

“You’re a virgin,” He muttered and you nodded. His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you against his chest. 

 

  
“We should probably fix that, in case if we ever need to hunt dragons again. Do you want us to fix that for you?” You shivered slightly and nodded. 

 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked kissing your neck lightly and you nodded again. 

 

“If there was anyone, it’d be you two. I trust you, both of you.” You shivered again as his hands slid along the waist band of your shorts. His thumb hooked into them and brushed your skin. Dean stood up and moved to sit in front of you. He reached out and tilted your head up to look at him. 

 

“If you ever want to stop, say the word and we’ll stop.” You nodded again and Dean kissed you gently. You leaned into his touch as he gently cupped your face. You tried not to squirm as Sam slowly started pulling down your shorts and you panties along with them. As soon as he managed to get them off of you, he tossed them off the bed. You pulled away from Dean just long enough to let Sam pull your shirt over your head. You hadn’t bothered with a bra after getting out of the shower leaving Dean to take you in. 

 

“Fuck, kid,” He breathed. He reached out and kneaded your breasts, his thumbs brushing over your nipples. 

 

“How does she look?” Sam asked before kissing your neck, sucking and nipping trying to leave his mark. 

 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Dean moaned before ducking down and wrapping his lips around your nipple. You whimpered and arched into him while his other hand rolled and pinched you harshly. Sam’s hands wrapped around you holding you tight. On of his hands dropped down to your legs and he opened them carefully. Dean settled between them and Sam ran fingers along your thighs. He inched closer and closer to your center until he was hovering above your pussy. He gently opened you up and pushed a finger into you. Your head fell back against his shoulder. Dean leaned up and kissed you swallowing your moans. He started pumping his finger in and out of you before adding another. 

 

“Doing so well for us, sweetheart,” He muttered in your ear. You whimpered slightly into Dean. Sam stretched you out preparing you. You writhed under his touch, if his fingers filled you this much, how would one of their cocks feel? Dean broke away, both of you catching your breath. He smiled as he watched you squirm under Sam’s touch. You couldn't stop the groan that escaped as he added a third finger. 

 

“Dean’s going to take you first, baby girl. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, I’m bigger than he is.” You nodded as nerves started to settle in you. You drew in a shaky breath as he pulled his fingers away from you. Dean pulled you out of Sam’s lap and Sam climbed off of the bed. You lay back on the bed while Dean tugged his shirt and jeans off. Sam tossed him a condom which he passed to you. You ripped the foil while he tossed his clothes off the bed. You passed him the open condom which he rolled on. You tried to hide your nerves, but Dean still noticed. He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. That’s when you knew, this wasn’t just a fuck to him. You relaxed as he held you, giving you time to process. 

 

“You let me know when you’re ready,” He whispered. You nodded. 

 

“I’m ready,” You answered. You bit down on your bottom lip as his cock prodded at your center. Very slowly, he pushed into you. You winced slightly making him slow down even more. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, babe, doing so good,” He muttered praises down to you. You focused on his words as he finally settled fully in you. He stilled letting you adjust to the new feeling. You nodded telling him to start moving. Slowly, he started thrusting and the pain faded. You gasped at the fullness and moaned as the pain turned to pleasure. 

 

“Dean,” you gasped as his thrusts slowly got faster and harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

 

“So fucking perfect, Y/N,” Dean grunted making you whimper. He reached down between you and put pressure on your clit making you jerk under him. 

 

“Fuck!” you moaned as you inched closer and closer to climax. 

 

“Come with me,” Dean groaned, “Together, come on, sweetheart, come with me,” You clung to him until you let go completely and came hard. You tried not to scream, but you couldn’t help but scream Dean’s name as you both came. As you came down, Dean peppered your face with gentle kisses before pulling away and getting rid of the condom. You managed to push yourself up to your elbows and look over to Sam. He was standing at the edge of the bed in only his boxers, cock straining hard against the thin fabric. He was smirking slightly. 

 

“My turn.” 


End file.
